User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/OUTWIT, OUTPLAY, OUTLAST - Challenge - The Best Person You Have Ever Met (aka Welly)
Well hey guys, well my road on this wiki is quite an adventure, and a rocky one at that too. Well, I was one of the first to join this wiki, and I was so happy. This was my first time ever doing something like this, and I was doing it with my greatest friends. When I saw the sign ups, I instantly signed up as the greatest player any user has EVER SEEN, the amazing Tyler. At first, I knew I had to play the game. My first target was honestly Heather, but soon to find out that she was a worthy ally. I made alliances on my team with Scarlett/Mikey, Gwen/Ariel and my most trustworthy ally Noah/Flurry. I thought I was gonna make it far, until I realized that I need alliances on the other team as well, for the merge. Then came along, two of my bestest friends here, Nate and Freddie. We made an alliance together, and planned out everything. And honestly, our plan was a total success. With the exeption of two players. Even tho I knew I had to betray my alliances, I never did. I would rather vote out the person that wasn't going home, and go under the radar. And it worked. My first ever plan was to placed 3rd, and I placed 3rd. I was so happy with myself, you wouldn't even believe it. Tho not everything went as perfect in Season 1. The first thing was the whole TDIFan909/Dawn situation. I was accused of lying by her, and said that I wanted Lindsay/Tyler out. Sure he was threat, but I never voted for him. I voted off Scarlett, along with Lindsay and Noah. But TDIFan thought I was lying, and went on a out burst on it. She was soon after banned for a month or two, AND i FELT TERRIBLE FOR HER. This was my first time actually being an admin, and doing the job probably. Oh I totally forgot, when I was chosen to be an admin, I was so honoured to be one. And that I was an admin with some of my best friends. When Freddie won Season one, I was so happy and proud of him, because he was so hoping to win that Season, and he was grateful that I helped him get there. And I was grateful that he helped me get what I wanted, being 3rd place. So, this was an overall GREAT start to an amazing journey on this Wiki. But not everything was great about it. When Season 2 came round, we got new members. We got the the amazing person we all love, DERPY! At first me and Derpy got along with some of the stuff on the wiki. But soon, something happened, and I just didn't trust the guy (I love you Derpy and all, but I'm telling the truth here, sorry). In Season 2, once again me, Nate and Freddie got into an alliance, and tried to plan the season. But boy, it did not work. At first we started off great. Taking out our first target, Dave. But when I soon realized that one of my previous allies was eliminated, Courtney, it was reminder to me that this game is unpredictable, but I was still cocky enough to feel a little safe on my team. But the next Saturday, I couldn't make it, and I trusted Derpy, as we orginally said to stick with each other, but I was betrayed by both him and Flurry. I was so hurt by this, I went on a rampage, and soon found out some leaks in the elimination. Soon me and some others found my elimination to be unfair. But hey what can I do? From this I lost a great friend that day, being Flurry. But I soon found out someone pressured Flurr into voting me off (KingStalk). I was hurt, but glad Flurry told me the truth. After my elimination, I couldn't help but feel worried for my allies. My original plan was for Nate/Duncan to win, and for me to come in 4th, 3rd or 2nd. But everythign still worked out, and Duncan won. I was so happy for Nate again, he deserved it. Season 3, I just couldn't make up my mind on who to be. I wanted to be like everyone, Jo, Heather, Brick, Max, Scott. But I ended up choosing Brick, since my bestie pal TheEpicDestroyer, nicely allowed my to be Brick. At first I was doing great, with my new plot with Derpy/Amy, where my trust for Derpy grew, as well as TylerWebkinzFan. But soon after the first 3 episodes, I made a blog, that would decide the fate of me on this wiki. The blog was for trying to help the wiki, but others saw it as a way to get back at them for deleting a few Tyler pages. Sure, I was mad about that. But not that ruthless to try and get back at people., I am not that type of person. But soon everyone was argueing with me, and I felt like I was getting ganged up on. Well I hit a point, where I just had enough of it, and starting to complain A LOT. Maybe an hour or two, lol I was wierd back then. I was soon after demoted and banned, for not admitting I was wrong about making that blog, and was seen as not mature enough to be an admin. I was never really mad about that. But I was really mad and devastated and the amount of relationships that borke then. The biggest of them all was Freddie. But, there was three users who just helped me through everything, and didn't ignore me like almost everyone on kik did. Those being James, Nate and Richard. I soon looked at another wiki, while waiting for my ban to be over, and well Richard was right there to lend me a hand. And hey I was actually have quite some fun being Tyler in his roleplay, once again placing 3rd in the season. Richard and I became great friends, and he trusted me enough to tell me a devastating, awful event that happened with him and his amazing, nice GF Carly. I was so happy that they trusted me, and well soon after that, me and Freddie actually became great friends again. And my ban was shortened from a YEAR, to a month, and I was let off early for "good behavioiur", once again I love you Derpy. When I came back, the SAS MACHINE returned from hi 3 month abduction to a Milking Vacility. Our great and powerful founder has returned. I was very happy to meet him after that long period of time, and just became friends again. And p.s. @Milkshake, I will win the next Trivia game, I will not get 0 points again. :P. After Amy won, I was super happy for Derpy, and Scarlett. But man oh man, best episode I have ever seen in my live. I would rewatch it over and over and over if it was on the TV. Season 4 has just arrived, and well I got Rollback status for my great editing and etc. But, soon I found out all the Tyler pages were lcoked so that I could not edit them, and that the admins could fix them up. And obviously I got mad again, but this time Mirnish came to my rescue and helped me out. Well that helped Mirnish become AN AMAZING ADMIN! And was chosen to be the next admin. I was glad for him, and proud, since he deserved it. Well with Season 4, I knew I would be one of the number one targets again, like Season 2 and 3. And well Freddie came to my aid again, and helped me thorugh the few episodes, along with Izzy <3. Well, we also made a deal with Derpy and Tyler, and well. They both betrayed us and voted me off !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yea sure, I was mad, and let it out on Lindsay eliminating her. But I soon felt bad, for betraying Tyler, even tho he betrayed me first. But I didn't want another mishap like Season 2 with me and Flurry. And me and Tyler patched things up. And well, my biggest goal this Season was to merge again for the second time, and confirm my place in All Stars, and I'm so proud of myself getting there. This Season is still in process, and I'm just hearing everyone pming each other, and I'm just like. I am so out soon. We will just wait and see. But I hope I can stay a little longer. And I'm just hearing lately, that I'm one of the most liked users here. And I'm like HOW? LOOK AT WHAT HAS HAPPENED WITH ME ON MY JOURNEY! WHY AM I LIKED SO MUCH? lol, idek. I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I was you guys lol. Well guys, that was my journey. I've been through thick and thin here, and I just want to say that this has been one of the best things I have ever done. And I want to say is that everyone here is AMAZING, and that I'm glad I can call everyone my friend here. And one last thing. This is dedicated to my greatest friend, and that is Chwiis x James FTW! lol Category:Blog posts